Im Your Man
by GwendyMary
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!/Terkadang menjadi yang terakhir itu lebih berkesan/"Being someone's first love may be great,but be their last is beyond perfect."/JEDER!/Nah,Haruno Sakura…Taukah kau bahwa kau adalah,cinta pertamaku sekaligus cinta terakhirku?/RnR if you mind,kritik saran diterima.
1. Chapter 1:Can you wait for me,Sasochan?

_**Im Your Man  
**_

**With SasoSaku**

**Naruto Belongs To Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**RnR if you mind!  
**

**WARNING: (menurut saya) OOC, gaje, amatir, dsbg.**

* * *

Ketika semua orang sibuk menjadi yang pertama bagimu,aku selalu menantikan untuk menjadi yang terakhir bagimu. Karena ada pepatah yang mengatakan;

_"Being someone's first love may be great,but be their last is beyond perfect."_

Terkadang, menjadi yang terakhir itu lebih berkesan dibanding menjadi yang pertama.

Nah,Haruno Sakura…Taukah kau bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamaku sekaligus cinta terakhirku?

* * *

Pacaran terpaksa!**  
**

Itulah satu kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hubunganku, Haruno Sakura, dengan kekasihku, Akasuna No Sasori. Bukan pacaran terpaksa dalam definisi dijodohkan dan sebagainya, oh Tuhan bahkan memangnya di jaman sekarang ini ada yang namanya dijodohkan? Mungkin rata rata orang akan menganggap itu kuno. Kembali ke pacaran terpaksaku dengan Sasori. Sebenarnya tak ada alasan untukku untuk menolak pernyataan cintanya. Secara fisik, well meskipun Sasori itu err- agak culun, bukan berarti tubuhnya itu tak berisi. Secara akademis, **PINTAR SEKALI**. Bayangkan saja soal fisika yang sama sekali aku tak mengerti, bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah seakan akan itu hanyalah soal anak TK.

Wajah? Jangan ditanya lagi. Dibalik kacamata kotaknya itu, tersembunyi wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan. Ah tidak mungkin tepatnya **TAMPAN SEKALI**! Dia memakai kacamata saja sudah membuat para gadis tergila gila, apalagi melepasnya. Aku jamin ia akan bersanding posisi dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pangeran sekolah.

Nah! Uchiha Sasuke lah sumber masalahnya! Aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, camkan Uchiha Sasuke bukan Akasuna No Sasori. Kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa aku tak menolaknya, maka jawabannya adalah kasihan. Oke itu kejam, tapi bagaimana bisa kau menolah seorang pemuda yang sudah berlutut di tengah lapangan di siang hari yang panasnya tak terbayangkan sambil berteriak "Haruno Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? "

_Flashback_

_Aku, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten sedang asyik mengobrol sambil berjalan di koridor. Hari hari berjalan seperti biasanya dan instingku tak menangkap firasat apapun untuk hari ini. Rock Lee yang biasanya akan berlari lari mengejarku sedang pergi ke luar kota karena menghadiri sebuah turnamen karate. Naruto yang biasanya akan menggangguku dengan tingkahnya juga tak kelihatan batang hidungnya hari ini.  
_

_Jadi bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari tertentram yang pernah aku dapatkan selama aku masuk di Konoha International High School.  
_

_Karena memang saat itu giliran pelajaran Olahraga kelasnya Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Neji, kami pun memilih untuk menonton permainan basket mereka di pinggir lapangan. Ah betapa cepatnya degupan jantungku saat melihat Sasuke menge shoot bola basketnya itu, tepat di ring. Peluh menetes dari lehernya dan rambut emonya memberi kesan cool. Semua gadis pasti bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Sasuke, kenapa kau ini tampan sekali?  
_

_Saat mereka beristirahat, kedua sahabatku, Ino dan Tenten, langsung pergi menyapa kekasih mereka. Kulihat keduanya sama sama memberikan air minum mineral botol. Sedangkan Hinata sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya, membalas pesan dari Naruto kurasa karena wajahnya memerah. Baru saja aku akan pergi menghampiri Sasuke, Sasori menarik tanganku ke tengah lapangan.  
_

_Tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian semua warga sekolah. Mau apa sih dia? Aduh semoga saja Sasuke tidak sedang memperhatikanku. Sialnya, perhatian uchiha Sasuke teralih saat Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Lelucon apa ini? Dan ditengah lapangan itu yang pastinya sangat panas, Sasori bertekuk lutut. Kami-sama, apa apaan ini?  
_

_Salah satu tangannya meraih tanganku, dan satu tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sebuah mawar yang tak berduri. Sekolah yang tadinya ramai kini hening, semuanya menunggu Sasori. Dan di tengah lapangan itu, dibawah teriknya sinar matahari yang tak berhenti bersinar, dengan seluruh mata yang memandang ke arah kami, Sasori berteriak. "Haruno Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? "  
_

_JEDER!  
_

_Sebuah petir yang hanya tercipta dan hanya terasa olehku menggelegar dengan kuat. ( Jadi ceritanya backgroundnya itu laut berombak ombar sama petir menggelegar gitu *lebe )  
_

_Lidahku terasa kelu apalagi saat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tajam ke arahku atau mungkin ke arah kami. Keadaan di sekitar hening, bahkan burung burung yang biasanya berkicau di pohon dekat lapangan sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya.  
_

_Dan oh lihat bola mata hazel yang masih setia menatapku. Aku menyusurinya dalam dalam, tak ada sama sekali kebohongan yang tersirat disana. Yang kutemukan hanyalah sebuah ketulusan. Bahkan matahari yang tadinya bersinar terik, kini malah mulai berawan sehingga memberikan kesan teduh. Terdengar teriakan dari lantai 2 "Senpai jangan diterima!" namun suara itu langsung menghilang karena ternyata pelakunya langsung diseret ke kamar mandi dan dikunci disana oleh teman temannya. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop memikirkan nasib junior itu.  
_

_Mana mungkin aku menolaknya! Bisa bisa kau dicap sebagai perempuan tak berperasaan, tak berperikemanusiaan, hati batu, muka tembok (?) dan sebagainya lah! Maka dengan berat hati, ngga berat juga sih. Beberapa bagian hati ku mulai luluh karena sikapnya tapi hanya sedikittt. Aku pun menerimanya. "I-iya, aku ma-mau. "  
_

_Seketika sekolah menjadi ribut kembali dengan celotehan. Semuanya bersorak sorai bahkan teman teman sekelas kami yang berada di lantai 1 mengibar ibarkan bendera yang bertuliskan "SasoSaku". Ih kok alay sih? Apa apaan mereka membuat singkatan nama kami berdua sendiri? Pasti sudah direncanakan. Sasori? Nah dia tak henti hentinya tersenyum dan yang lebih kagetnya lagi, pemuda yang terkenal kalem kalem ini, memelukku hingga gedung sekolah itu bersorak sorak menggoda kami berdua.  
_

_Sekilas kulirik ke arah Sasuke, dia telah menghilang dari tempatnya beristirahat. Sasuke, setidak pedulinya itu kah kau kepadaku? Jika kau memang benar tak peduli, setidaknya rasa sesalku untuk menerima Sasori bisa lebih sedikit ringan.  
_

_Kami-sama, cobaan apa ini?  
_

_End Of Flashback  
_

Aku memijit mijit pelan pelipisku yang terasa pening. Siapapun pasti bisa melihat terpencarnya aura hitam dariku yang sedang berpangku tangan di kelas, tak menyentuh bentoku sama sekali. Padahal biasanya aku akan dengan semangatnya membuka kotak makanku dan melahap semuanya. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Ino yang biasanya menemaniku, sedang pergi ke kantin sebentar dan berjanji akan kembali namun sudah beberapa menit ia tak kembali kembali. Hinata? Ah jangan ditanya. Ia dan Naruto selalu makan bersama di atap. Tenten sedang sibuk menyuapi Neji di UKS karena pemuda itu cedera saat bermain basket dan beralasan tangannya tak bisa dipakai. Dasar cowok, tinggal bilang mau diperhatikan saja gengsi banget.

Memikirkan para sahabatku yang mungkin sekarang sedang bersama para kekasihnya membuatku sedikit kesepian dan err- merindukan Sasori?

Entah kami ini jodoh atau apalah, Sasori masuk ke kelas membawa buku buku kesayangannya yang tebalnya bukan main. Ia melihatku yang sedang berpangku tangan dan bukan Akasuna No Sasori namanya jika tidak langsung menemaniku. "Sakura? ada apa? " Seperti seorang paranormal, ia berhasil membaca perasaanku yang sedang tidak enak. Belum juga seminggu kita berpacaran, kau sudah bisa mengerti aku, Sasori? _Well,_ kau patut diacungi dua jempol.

Hazelnya menangkap bentoku yang sama sekali belum kusentuh. Diambilnya sumpit dan entah ia tersambar apa, ia menyuapiku. "_Say _aaa Sakura. Ayo buka mulutmu. " Aku yang memang tak mau makan, menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku cepat cepat sambil menggeleng. Namun hal itu tak membuatnya menyerah, ia tetap saja berusaha menyuapiku. "Ayo Sakura, sedikittt saja. Kau harus makan kalau tidak nanti sakit." Dia ini kok lama lama mirip Kaa-san? Melihat usahanya seperti itu membuatku geli juga. Akhirnya aku pun melahap telur gulung yang disumpitnya itu.

Kulihat ia tersenyum senang setelahnya dan mulai menyuapiku lagi. Aku menggeleng dan mengambil sumpit dari tangannya. "Kali ini giliranmu, kalau kau menolak, aku tak mau makan lagi. " Mau tak mau Sasori ikut melahap suapanku juga. Begitu terus berulang ulang sampai bentoku habis.

"O Em Ji, kalian ini mesra sekalehhh. " sahut Naruto yang berada dibelakang Hinata. Ingin sekali aku menyeretnya sekarang dan mendorongnya dari atap sekolah, tapi aku sadar disini ada Sasori dan aku harus menjaga image ku menjadi pacar yang manis dan baik. "Shika,lihat! Mereka yang baru berpacaran saja sudah seperti itu, aku iriii." keluh Ino manja pada Shikamaru yang hanya membalasnya dengan "Merepotkan saja. "

Pasangan NejiTen? sibuk dengan percakapannya masing masing sehingga tak ikut berkomentar. Syukurlah. Kulirik Sasori sekilas dan hm lumayan kaget sih melihat wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi rona merah. Wajahnya itu sangat err- imut. Kalau Naruto ingin aku seret, maka yang ini ingin aku cubit kedua pipinya. Reflek aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan mencubit kedua pipi Sasori yang memerah itu. "Saso-chan lucu sekaliii. " Kami-sama, aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?

Dan akhirnya akibat ulahku, seisi kelas ribut menggoda kami sampai sepulang sekolah. Terimakasih banyak untuk tanganku yang entah bagaimana caranya bergerak sendiri mencubit kedua pipinya. Tapi dia memang lucu kok!

Mungkin, ya mungkin, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menyukainya. Maukah kau menunggu sampai aku berhasil memahami perasaanku ini, Saso-chan?

* * *

_"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." -Albert Einstein_

* * *

**TBC**_  
_

**A/N:  
**

**Chapter ini emang sengaja dibuat pendek dulu, mau liat disukain para readers apa engga hehehe. Kalau reviewnya lebih dari 5, Gwendy-chan bakal lanjutin tapi kalau reviewnya kurang mungkin dijadiin oneshoot aja. Tergantung mood Gwendy-chan juga sih *digebukinreaders*. Jadi bagusnya di End in aja atau TBC nih? Review ya. Arigatou, minna-san. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek._.V Gwendy-chan menerima kritik dan saran tapi yang membangun ya hehehe *disepak*.  
**

**XOXO Gwendy-chan.  
**


	2. Chapter 2:You Are My Wings,Haruno Sakura

**Im**_** Your Man  
**_

**With SasoSaku**

**Naruto Belongs To Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**RnR if you mind!  
**

**WARNING: (menurut saya) OOC, gaje, amatir, dsbg.**

* * *

Ketika semua orang sibuk menjadi yang pertama bagimu,aku selalu menantikan untuk menjadi yang terakhir bagimu. Karena ada pepatah yang mengatakan;

_"Being someone's first love may be great,but be their last is beyond perfect."_

Terkadang, menjadi yang terakhir itu lebih berkesan dibanding menjadi yang pertama.

Nah,Haruno Sakura…Taukah kau bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamaku sekaligus cinta terakhirku?

* * *

Bahagia!

Yup, kebahagiaanku seakan menyeruak keluar saat mendengar jawab Sakura. Namun aku cukup sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia dengan berat hati menerimaku. _Well_, siapapun pasti akan berpikir begitu saat melihat wajahnya. Sebuah ekspresi keberatan jelas tertera di wajah manis tanpa cela itu. Sejujurnya, memang sakit rasanya mengetahui bahwa ia sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan terhadapku. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya bersama si Uchiha, sang Pangeran Es yang terkenal akan ketampanannya. Aku tau. Aku bahkan terlalu tau tentang Sakura.

_Flashback_

_'Hari Pernyataan Cinta'  
_

_Tulisan itu tertulis besar besar di buku noteku yang selalu kubawa kemana mana. Di dalam buku itu tersisip puluhan foto Sakura yang kuambil tanpa izinnya dengan kamera kesayanganku. Ada dirinya yang sedang bermain tenis di lapangan dekat rumah kami, ada dia yang sedang menyantap bentonya, juga ada dia yang sedang tertawa bersama sahabat sahabatnya dibawah pohon Sakura belakang sekolah. Tentu saja kalian akan berpikir aku ini seorang penguntit, tapi apa salahnya menguntit orang yang kau sukai, ah ralat kau cintai.  
_

_Bulu kudukku berdiri. Seluruh badanku tegang. Ah apa lain kali saja ya menyatakan cintaku pada Sakura? Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sudah mencuri hatiku semenjak 4 tahun lalu saat kami duduk di bangku SMP. Cinta yang kutunggu selama 4 tahun lamanya dengan harapan mungkin akan terbalas. Jika saja di dekat sini ada ruang yang dipenuhi amfibi, sebagai catatan aku sangat sangat membenci amfibi, maka aku lebih baik masuk ke dalamnya daripada harus menyatakan cintaku.  
_

_Aku pengecut dan sangat menyedihkan bukan? Tapi semua pikiran itu hilang ketika meliha Sakura yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat WAW membuat hatiku panas dan ingin segera melakukan'nya'.  
_

_Maka, disaat anak anak basket beristirahat di pinggir, aku tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu. Terimakasih kepada matahari yang bersinar begitu teriknya sehingga membuat para pemain basket itu kewalahan. Kutarik Sakura ke tengah lapangan meskipun aku tau mungkin sekarang dia akan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus kesal. Pasti dia berpikir 'Siapa orang ini? Seenaknya saja menarik narik.'. Sedetik kemudian, perhatian semua warga sekolah tertuju kepada kami.  
_

_Dengan gaya seperti di film film yang ditonton Kaa-san, aku berlutut di hadapannya, mengenggam salah satu tangannya dengan tanganku dan berteriak dengan lantang supaya satu sekolah ini tau. Aku, Akasuna No Sasori, telah jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura! "Haruno Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? "  
_

_Hening. Semuanya tak bersuara. Namun tiba tiba sebuah teriakan nista dari junior kami yang berada di lantai dua cukup menganggu telingaku. "Senpai, jangan diterima! " Menoleh ke arahnya, kudapati junior itu sudah dibekap teman temannya dan dikunci di toilet. Untuk sesaat, aku tertawa dalam hati dengan sangat keras. Rasakan itu hahaha. _

_Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku tertawa keras di depan Sakura yang sekarang sedang sweatdrop akibat kekacauan barusan? Bisa bisa aku dikira orang gila olehnya. Aku harus menjaga imageku sebagai Akasuna No Sasori yang lugu, polos, tanpa kejahatan sedikitpun wuahaha. Dan sekali lagi, suaranya itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari inner nista itu, membuatku hanya terfokus dengannya.  
_

_"I-iya, aku ma-mau. " Hah? Apa aku salah dengar? Oh Kami-sama, jika ini memang benar mimpi maka tolong jangan bangunkan aku lagi. Hazelku membulat dengan sempurna. Dengan sekali tatap aku tau bahwa dia menerimaku dengan berat hati. Lagipula perempuan mana yang mau dengan pemuda culun sepertiku? Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang aneh, culun, memakai kacamata, dan berwajah pas pasan. Namun dengan sikap yang pura-pura-tidak-tahu, aku langsung memeluknya. Persetan dengan Uchiha yang sedari tadi menatap kami dengan tatapan tajamnya. Toh, meskipun terpaksa, Sakura sudah menerimaku dan sekarang dia resmi milikku. Sebersit keraguan melintas di benakku, benarkah sekarang kau resmi milikku Sakura?  
_

_Sekolah yang bersorak riuh karena jawaban Sakura, tak dapat kutangkap suaranya di telinga ini. Rasa ini... berbeda. Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Seakan akan di tempat ini hanya ada aku dan Sakura. Aku dan Sakura. Tidak ada Uchiha yang dingin itu. Tidak ada Rock Lee yang selalu bersikap seakan ingin memeluk Sakura setiap kali bertemu dengannya itu. Semaunya seakan akan hilang dari panca inderaku.  
_

_Bisa kulihat Sakura menatap Sasuke. Meksipun itu hanya sekilas tapi aku tau jika Sakura masih mengharapkan Sasuke akan datang, menariknya dariku. Kenyataannya? Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik tembok koridor. Sakura, taukah kau bahwa sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu juga memendam rasa kepadamu? Hey Sakura, bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Sasuke di hatimu? Bisakah kau, membuka sedikit demi sedikit pintu hatimu untukku?  
_

_Dan pada hari itu juga, kakiku ini seakan akan melayang layang di udara, bersamaan dengan ketakutan akan jatuhnya aku... suatu saat nanti tanpa sayapku, Haruno Sakura.  
_

_End Of Flashback  
_

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah aku tidak sakit melihat Sakura yang setengah hati seperti itu, maka jawabanku adalah SAKIT. Lebih sakit daripada kecelakaan patah tulangku 2 tahun lalu. Kami-sama apakah aku salah memendam rasa kepada Sakura? Apakah ia akan membalas cintaku ini? Apakah cinta ini bisa membawa kami berdua ke suatu tempat bernama 'kebahagiaan'? Akankah ia selalu berada di sisiku? Karena mulai detik ini, aku tau bahwa aku tak akan sanggup menghadapi resiko kehilangannya.

Aku berjalan di koridor dengan santai sambil menenteng buku bukuku yang bisa dibilang cukup berat, Sesekali aku membetulkan kacamataku yang longgar akibat gerakanku. Semenjak kejadian pernyataan cintaku itu, banyak sekali junior yang merasa terkagum kagum olehku. Padahal, memang apa bagusnya aku? Bukankah cinta memang untuk diungkapkan? Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat Sakura yang sedang berpangku tangan. Aneh, biasanya dia akan memakan bentonya yang beraneka ragam itu dengan semangat.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku menghampirinya, tersenyum seperti biasa. "Sakura? ada apa? " Kusadari terpancarnya aura gelap di sekitarnya. Jangan salah, meskipun aku baru kurang dari seminggu berpacaran dengannya, aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun di sekolah ini. Hazelku menangkap bentonya yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Dengan santai aku mengambil sumpitnya dan mencoba menyuapinya. "_Say _aaa Sakura. Ayo buka mulutmu. " kataku dengan wajah berseri seri. Sakura menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Geli juga melihat dia bertingkah layaknya anak kecil seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, aku mengarahkan sumpit yang mengapit telur gulung itu ke depan bibirnya yang masih tertutup rapat. "Ayo Sakura, sedikittt saja. Kau harus makan kalau tidak nanti sakit." Aku tersenyum lebar melihat dia yang mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah telur gulung suapanku. Ah, _what a wonderful world_. Ketika aku hendak menyuapinya lagi, ia menggeleng dan mengambil alih sumpit itu dariku. "Kali ini giliranmu, kalau kau menolak, aku tak mau makan lagi. " Ia menyumpit sebuah telur gulung dan mengarahkannya kepadaku. Aku memakannya dan terus berlanjut seperti itu. Biasanya aku jarang sekali makan pagi jadi aneh rasanya, apalagi ini disuapi oleh Sakura. Duniaku seakan berputar 180 derajat.

Tiba tiba si bocah kuning penganggu itu datang. "O Em Ji, kalian ini mesra sekalehhh. " teriak Naruto dengan sangat sangat alay sedangkan kekasihnya yang manis -pastinya dibawah level kemanisan Sakura- siapa namanya itu? Ah iya Hyuuga Hinata, hanya tersenyum senyum dengan pipi yang memerah. "Shika,lihat! Mereka yang baru berpacaran saja sudah seperti itu, aku iriii." Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang diikat kebelakang, Ino, mengeluh dengan nada manja kepada kekasihnya yang berambut nanas, Shikamaru Nara. Tentunya saja kekasihnya itu hanya membalas "Merepotkan saja."

Kulihat pasangan NejiTen yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Bercandalah, apalah, pokoknya mesra deh. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu dengan Sakura? Tak terasa wajahku memerah karena memikirkan semuanya. Kupalingkan wajahku supaya Sakura tak melihat wajahku yang memerah tapi tiba tiba, entah Sakura tersambar petir apa, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencubit kedua pipiku yang masih memerah. "Saso-chan lucu sekaliii. " WHAT THE?

Saso-chan? aku? lucu? sejak kapan dia membuat _nickname _itu untukku? Wajahku sekarang mungkin sudah benar benar memerah setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya. Sakura? ia yang telah tersadar dari -sikap manis- nya itu, langsung salah tingkah. Wajahnya juga sama merahnya denganku. Akhirnya kami hanya bisa tertunduk, sama sama berharap agar waktu sekolah cepat berakhir sehingga bisa secepatnya keluar dari kelas yang terlah ricuh itu.

Apa kau mendengar bunyi degup jantungku yang tak karuan ini? Taukah kau bahwa saat ini, bagaikan udara, kebahagiaanku tersebar kemana mana? I_ tell you all the time, Heaven is a place on earth with you. _Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan, Saku-chan?

* * *

_"What happens when she's you Cinderella, but you're not his Prince Charming? "_

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_

**Oke ehem ehem test 123 *plak. Gwendy-chan terharu banget baca review review kalian satu persatu. Fic ini tuh fic dengan review terbanyak yang pernah Gwendy-chan punya, menyedihkan memang-_- terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah ngereview ya :') Oh iya, Gwendy-chan bakal update ini setiap hari Kamis, tapi berhubung hari Kamis ini Gwendy-chan banyak acara *ceileh, Gwendy-chan updatenya hari ini. Semoga readers suka ya sm chap ini. Jangan lupa, kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat sangat senang xD  
**

**Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi: Itu lagunya siapa? Maklum saya orang kuno *plak *digantung xD Makasih ya reviewnya, reviewnya err boleh Gwendy-chan panggil Kitty kan? Reviewnya Kitty yang pertama itu sangat membangun semangat Gwendy-chan! (background: gunung meletus) JEDER (?) xD Mohon reviewnya di next chapter :3  
**

**Aprilia Amaterasu bluepink: Ini udah dilanjut kok ;) Makasih ya reviewnya, Aprilia-san (_ _) *ojigi Mohon reviewnya di next chapter :3  
**

**Miyoko Kimimori: Eh iya dong sama unyunya kaya aku *dihajar Iya, Sakuranya mulai ada chemistry gitu deh xD Makasih ya reviewnya, Miyoko-san (_ _) *ojigi Mohon reviewnya di next chapter :3  
**

**Mauree-Azure: Semangat (?) hohoho xD Makasih ya reviewnya, Mauree-san (_ _) *ojigi Mohon reviewnya di next chapter :3  
**

**Rabenda No Hana: Jarang jarang ada yang muji Gwendy-chan :') Makasih ya reviewnya Rabenda-san (_ _) *ojigi Mohon reviewnya di next chapter :3  
**

**LadyKarin: Iya gpp kok, makasih ya reviewnya Karin-san (_ _) *ojigi Mohon reviewnya di next chapter :3  
**

**Para Guest: Makasih ya reviewnya minna (_ _) *ojigi Mohon reviewnya di next chapter :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Students Organization Rules!

_**Im******__ Your Man_  


**With SasoSaku**

**Naruto Belongs To Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

**RnR if you mind!  
**

**WARNING: (menurut saya) OOC, gaje, amatir, dsbg.**

* * *

Ketika semua orang sibuk menjadi yang pertama bagimu,aku selalu menantikan untuk menjadi yang terakhir bagimu. Karena ada pepatah yang mengatakan;

_"Being someone's first love may be great,but be their last is beyond perfect."_

Terkadang, menjadi yang terakhir itu lebih berkesan dibanding menjadi yang pertama.

Nah,Haruno Sakura…Taukah kau bahwa kau adalah cinta pertamaku sekaligus cinta terakhirku?

* * *

Sasori. Satu nama yang sudah terdengar familiar di telingaku mengingat dia telah menjadi kekasihku selama 2 minggu ini. Semuanya untungnya berjalan mulus, benar-benar lancar tanpa hambatan. Aku menikmatinya, ah, atau lebih tepatnya hanya mengikuti arusnya saja. Bukan, sungguh bukan karena Sasori. Mungkin karena memang sedari awal aku masih menyukai- ralat, mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dingin yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaanku ini._  
_

Sasori termasuk pemuda yang baik dan memperhatikan perasaan kekasihnya. Dia mengerti semua sikapku dan dalam 2 minggu dia sudah hafal semua tentang diriku sehingga tak mungkin bagiku untuk bisa membohonginya. Ia pemuda yang sabar dan bisa dibilang pintar. Dia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengajariku fisika, kimia, ya pokoknya segala macam pelajaran yang membuatku kesusahan. Ia juga selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan di sela-sela aktivitasku yang padat sebagai anggota OSIS sekolah.

Wajah tampannya tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata tebal miliknya. Sungguh, jika penampilannya itu dirombak ulang, mungkin aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Hazelnya yang tajam namun menyiratkan keramahan di dalamnya. Rahangnya yang tegas membingkai sempurna wajah ala _baby face _miliknya. Pernah aku berpikir untuk membuatnya terlihat tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke, sang Pangeran Sekolah. Aku tau dan aku yakin Sasori punya potensi untuk itu.

Singkat cerita, ia memang sosok kekasih idaman yang selalu diimpikan oleh para gadis lain.

"ra... Sakura? " Sasori mengibaskan salah satu tangannya padaku, membuatku seketika tersadar dari lamunan aneh milikku sendiri. Emeraldku menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Seragamnya berantakan, sungguh ganjil mengingat Sasori adalah orang yang rapi. Celana panjang sekolahnya tampak kotor di bagian lutut, seakan memberitahuku bahwa Sasori pasti habis jatuh.

"Kau kenapa? " tanyaku langsung _to the point_. Sasori sepertinya mengerti dengan pertanyaanku dan hanya meringis sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Dasar Sasori, sudah jelas ia pasti sakit malah sempat-sempatnya menutupi. Kadang aku kagum padanya. Meskipun ia selalu menjadi sasaran _bully _para murid lelaki di sini, ia sepertinya tak pernah menaruh dendam sedikitpun pada mereka. Sasori memang baik, terlalu baik bahkan.

Aku tersenyum prihatin seraya menarik tangannya, menuju ke UKS. Sempat kulihat rona merah yang menjalar di kedua sisi pipinya, membuatku ingin mencubitnya gemas. Sebegitu sensitifnyakah kau kepada segala sesuatu yang berkaitan denganku, huh Sasori? Sebagai kekasihnya, sungguh aku merasa gagal. Sasori yang selalu bersikap baik padaku dan aku yang malah tak pernah sedikitpun berada di sisinya ketika ia sedang di _bully _oleh para siswa brengsek itu. Semua ini tak adil, bukan?

UKS kosong, tak terlihat sedikitpun ada orang lain selain kami di dalam sana ketika kami masuk ke dalamnya. Sasori duduk di salah satu ranjang UKS, sedangkan aku segera mencari kotak P3K. Dan betapa gemasnya aku melihat ia masih sempatnya membaca bukunya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Sasoriii... Ya ampun, kita ini sedang di UKS dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya membaca?! " kataku dengan wajah sebal.

Hazel Sasori yang sebelumnya sedang membaca rentetan kata di atas buku itu kini balik menatapku dan sebuah cengiran terpatri di wajahnya. "Kan tidak ada salahnya untuk membaca, Sakura. " jawabnya lembut, seperti biasanya.

Emeraldku memutar bosan mendengar jawabannya. Selalu itu, pasti. Kulipat celana sekolahnya sampai sebatas lutut, tempat lukanya.

"Kau masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum dengan luka seperti ini?! " teriakku kaget melihat lukanya di lutut yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan pekat kemerahan yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, darah.

Sekali lagi, perhatian Sasori yang semula berada pada bukunya kini beralih ke arah luka miliknya dan bergantian menatapku yang sudah memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

Kulihat ia mengangguk sekilas dan kembali membaca bukunya. "Supaya kau tidak cemas. " jawabnya pelan, masih dengan intonasinya yang lembut.

Entah kenapa Emeraldku mulai berkaca-kaca. Disaat ia seharusnya sudah meringis kesakitan seperti orang lainnya, dia malah tersenyum dan alasannya? supaya kau tidak cemas?!

Aku menunduk, tak mau berkata apapun lagi. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi rongga dadaku, membuat hatiku mencelos ketika wajah Sasori terlintas di benakku. Sasori sepertinya menyadari perubahan sikapku. Dengan gaya lembut khasnya, ia mengangkat daguku dan voila! Terlihatlah Emeraldku yang sudah tak kuat membendung tiap tetes air mata yang akan keluar. Aku, Haruno Sakura, yang seumur-umur tak pernah terlihat menangis dimanapun, kini malah menangis di depan Akasuna Sasori.

Kulihat air mata juga membendung di Hazelnya. "Jangan menangis... " Aku berkata dengan suara parau, heran dan tak tega jika air matanya yang berharganya itu jatuh hanya karena aku menangis. Aku seperti melihat bayangan diriku sendiri ketika melihat air matanya membendung.

"Kau itu separuh bagian dari diriku, Sakura. Jadi kalau kau menangis, aku akan ikut menangis. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga ikut merasakan sakitnya. Kalau kau senang, aku juga ikut merasakan kesenanganmu. Dan kalau suatu saat nanti kau mati, maka aku akan ikut mati bersamamu. " Pemuda berambut merah darah di hadapanku ini tersenyum, diselingi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

_Kau itu separuh bagian dari diriku, Sakura_

Sesak kembali menjalar ke dalam rongga dadaku diikuti rasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintai pemuda di hadapanku ini yan jelas-jelas akan memberikan nyawanya jika aku memintanya? Untuk kelima kalinya aku berpikir, hidup tak pernah adil.

Dengan cepat, aku menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk mataku dan ikut menghapus air mata yang ada di mata Sasori. "Nih aku sudah tidak menangis, kau juga tidak boleh. " kataku, masih dengan suara parau namun kuusahakan untuk tertawa kecil. Setidaknya Sasori bisa yakin bahwa aku sudah tak sedih lagi, berkebalikan dengan hatiku yang seakan sudah menjerit.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kehangatan menjalar dari bagian bibirku ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Sasori menciumku tepat di bibir dengan pelan dan lembut, seakan mengalirkan seluruh cintanya dan perasaannya yang ia rasakan padaku. Dan aku berani bersumpah di detik itu, aku bisa merasakan semua yang Sasori rasakan.

_Kalau suatu saat nanti kau mati, maka aku akan ikut mati bersamamu._

Tidak. Pemuda berhati malaikat ini tidak boleh ikut mati bersamaku nantinya. Ia jauh lebih mulia dan ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah mati untukku Sasori. Ingin aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di depan pemuda ini agar ia sadar. Sadar bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku.

"M...Ma-maaf. Maaf karena menciummu tanpa meminta izinmu. "

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bisa kulihat jelas bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah total dan percuma saja jika ia berusaha menutupi itu. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tak apa, aku suka kau yang tadi. " Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Seketika aku tergagap, bingung harus berkata apa melihat Hazel Sasori yang melebar kaget. Apa apaan itu tadi?! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya dengan lancar?! Bahkan perkataan itu tak terlintas di otakku!

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih terpaku di tempatnya, hanya diam menatapku dan sepertinya bibirnya tak ingin mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Sedangkan aku? Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menjelaskan tentang perkataan tadi namun lidahku kelu dan akan tergagap jika berbicara. Duh kenapa harus gugup disaat seperti ini sih?! Oh, dan bisakah Hazel dibalik kacamata itu berhenti menatapku sebentar saja?!

Kami hanya saling menatap sampai akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Hazelnya ke arah lukanya dan mulai mengobatinya. Kudengar ringisannya ketika lap basah yang kugunakan untuk membersihkan lukanya itu menyentuh lukanya. "Tahan sedikit ya. " kataku. Ia mengangguk sembari terus menatapku yang dengan cekatan mengobati lukanya. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku lebih baik melihat Sasori terus-terusan membaca bukunya daripada menatapku terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Selesai! " Aku menatap puas luka di lutut Sasori yang kini sudah rapih kulilit dengan perban. Begini-begini, aku kan pernah belajar seperti itu saat masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar ditambah lagi _Okaa-san _yang memang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Aneh bukan jika seorang anak dokter, tapi tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang ilmu kedokteran? Kudengar Sasori bergumam 'terima kasih' dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Perhatianku kini beralih ke arah wajahnya yang memang sedikit lebam di bagian rahang kanannya dan kotor dengan debu-debu. Pasti dihajar di gudang sekolah lagi. Aku berdecak kesal, kok bisa sih dia diam saja saat dipukuli seperti itu?! Dan lagipula, apa salahnya coba dia sampai bisa dipukuli seperti itu?! Ingin sekali aku menghukum para siswa berandalan yang berani memukulnya. Toh, aku ini seorang Ketua Osis dan aku berhak melakukannya apalagi ini pem_bully_an.

Kulepaskan perlahan kacamatanya, ya tentunya supaya lebih bersih saat mengelap wajahnya. Hazel itu, wajah itu, hidung itu, semuanya terlihat sempurna tanpa kacamatanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan pipiku kembali terasa hangat. Sensasi yang sama seperti ketika dia menciumku tadi. Sasori benar-benar... tampan. Bahkan untuk sesaat aku berpikir, ia jauh. Ya, jauh lebih tampan daripada Uchiha Sasuke. Benarkah orang di hadapanku ini adalah Akasuna Sasori? Kekasihku yang selalu dihina oleh para siswi dan di_bully _oleh para siswa? Aku tersenyum. Terbayang di benakku, wajah semua siswa dan siswi sekolah yang pastinya akan kaget dengan wajah Sasori dibalik kacamatanya. Kujamin mereka pasti akan langsung mengejar-ngejar Sasori layaknya seorang selebriti sekolah.

Namun, memikirkan Sasori yang akan dikerubungi oleh para siswi genit itu membuat air mukaku berubah kaku. Bagaimana denganku nanti? Bagaimana kalau Sasori menemui gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku seperti permohonanku tadi? Lho, tunggu. Bukannya bagus kan kalau dia bertemu dengan gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik? Bukankah itu bagus, eh? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sepertinya aku tidak cukup sanggup jika Sasori meninggalkanku dalam waktu dekat ini? Kenapa?

Aku segera menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan puluhan pertanyaan yang terlintas di benakku. Apakah aku rela jika nanti harus melihatnya bersama dengan gadis lain? Apakah aku rela jika suatu hari nanti dia akan tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya yang pastinya bukan aku? Aku... tidak rela. Aku memang egois, ya aku akui itu. Tapi biarlah, asal pemuda ini ada di sampingku.

Sebuah tangan yang pastinya lebih besar dari tanganku, menyentuh pipiku lembut dan sangat pelan-pelan, seakan aku ini sebuah kaca yang akan hancur begitu saja jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? " Suara baritone khas Sasori terdengar, membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghilang begitu saja, seakan terbawa dengan angin yang barusan berhembus masuk lewat jendela UKS yang terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan lapangan yang sepi. Terang saja, semua murid sedang belajar di kelas saat ini.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku ke samping, ke arah telapak tangannya yang hangat dan tersenyum. Jujur, aku menikmati perhatiannya dan semua kebaikannya yang telah ia lakukan padaku. "Hm, aku tidak apa-apa. " jawabku singkat. Terdengar helaan nafas leganya dan sebuah senyuman ikut terpatri di wajahnya.

Biarlah. Biarlah terus seperti ini, dan aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti disitu juga.

Boleh kan, Sasori?

* * *

_"Sometimes, love and logic can't find a common ground. "_

* * *

Hari itu juga, setelah mengobati Sasori, aku segera pergi ke ruang OSIS. Dengan panggilan semendadak barusan, aku duduk dengan tenang di kursi paling ujung, tempat dudukku seperti biasanya, sedikit tak menyangka dengan seluruh anggota OSIS ku yang sudah duduk berjejer di samping kiri dan kananku. Wajah mereka tampak santai, tak terlihat sedikitpun raut keberatan. Aku cukup bangga dengan mereka semua yang mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya hanya karena ada panggilan mendadak.

Aku berdehem sebentar, tanda akan memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian tau bahwa sekolah kita ini dipenuhi dengan aktivitas _bullying _bukan? " tanyaku yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh mereka semua. "Nah, tugas kalian semua adalah... " Aku menahan perkataanku sebentar dan menatap satu persatu dari mereka yang sepertinya sudah penasaran dan tak sabar dengan lanjutan kalimatku.

"Cari setiap murid yang berani melakukan aktivitas _bullying _di sekolah, tak ada perkecualian meskipun mereka baru sekali melakukannya karena jika tidak ditangani mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Kuharap tak ada satupun diantara kalian yang melakukan tindakan nista itu dan kuharap juga kalian tidak keberatan dengan tugas barusan. " Aku berkata dengan cepat dan kudapati cengiran semangat di wajah mereka.

"_Well,_ mungkin ini akan menjadi tugas yang paling menyenangkan. " ucap Hyuuga Neji, saudara sepupu Hinata,sahabatku, dengan tenangnya.

Sebuah suara menyahut dari pojok. "Ya, akan sangat menyenangkan untuk melihat wajah-wajah ketakutan mereka nantinya saat ketahuan haha. " Deidara tertawa puas diikuti oleh anggota lainnya. Sesaat aku berpikir, mungkin aku dan seluruh anggotaku bisa dicap sebagai OSIS Terjahat dan Terkejam yang pernah menjabat di sekolah ini.

Mereka saling bersahut-sahutan, membincangkan tentang sebuah rencana untuk memotret setiap wajah murid-murid yang sedang ketakutan karena ketahuan. Dan aku sangat setuju dengan ide yang, yah memang cukup kejam itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai besok. Dan jangan ada yang berani menyebarkan hal ini dengan siswa siswi lain. Biarkan ini menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk mereka. " Senyum jahat terpatri di wajahku disertai dengan tawa jahat milik para anggotaku. Jika ini anime, pasti background ruang OSIS sekarang adalah aura hitam yang menguar dari kami semua dan jangan lupa iblis besar yang ikut tertawa diantara kami.

Kami pun bubar dan kulihat beberapa dari kami masih tertawa jahat sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya. Seorang murid yang melihat kami langsung buru-buru pergi. Ketakutan sepertinya.

Hey, tunggu. Memangnya aku ini dan seluruh anggotaku iblis apa?!

.

.

.

Misi itu dilaksanakan esok harinya. Anggota OSIS ku yang terdiri dari 14 orang kubagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Kelompokku sendiri berisi Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, dan Rock Lee. Jangan tanya kenapa anggotaku terdiri dari laki-laki semuanya, karena memang seluruh anggota OSISku didominasi oleh para laki-laki. Kelompok 2 pun hanya memiliki 1 anggota perempuan, Temari.

Sai dan Kiba yang memang jago dalam kamera, terlihat sudah siap dengan kameranya. Bahkan Sai sengaja mengahapus semua data di kameranya, yang pastinya sudah ia pindahkan dulu ke laptopnya, agar ia bisa leluasa memotret semua wajah 'kebahagiaan' yang terpancar dari murid-murid ketika mendapat kejutan dari anggota OSIS. Neji dan Gaara yang dingin dan pendiam, bisa menambah level ketakutan yang dimiliki murid-murid. Shikamaru dan Rock Lee bisa berkelahi, yah semuanya memang bisa berkelahi sih tapi mereka berdua yang paling hebat apalagi keduanya anggota Karate sekolah yang sudah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan, bisa menyeret murid-murid yang melawan. Sedangkan aku, bisa dengan leluasa melabrak semua murid tanpa perlu takut mereka membalas mengingat aku ditemani oleh 6 'singa' ganas yang siap menerkam kapan saja jika mereka berani macam macam.

Aku menyeringai puas melihat kesiapan para anggotaku. Mereka sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dengan semua kejutan ini. Terlihat jelas seringai kejahilan yang tampak di wajah mereka. Kuakui, aku memang paling hebat dalam memilih anggota!

Kami bertujuh berjalan beriringan. Tidak beriringan juga sih, jadi aku berjalan paling depan dengan Gaara dan Neji yang berjalan di belakangku, diikuti oleh Sai dan Kiba yang masih sibuk dengan kamera masing-masing, lalu Shikamaru yang pastinya sedang berjalan malas-malasan dengan Rock Lee menyemangatinya di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, kami berjalan dan para murid sepertinya hanya sekilas melihat kami. Sampai akhirnya...

"Cepat berikan uangmu itu! Tch, lama sekali sih! " Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah menyala terlihat sedang memalak seorang siswi yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Dia bersama kedua anak buahnya, Tayuya dan Suigetsu, dengan seenaknya menarik kerah siswi malang itu. "Berhenti, Karin! " teriakku lantang, membuat 'setan' merah itu menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan sinisnya yang pasti akan membuat batu yang semula keras menjadi pecah berkeping-keping. Terlalu berlebihankah?

Karin mendengus melecehkan, melepaskan kerah siswi malang tersebut yang langsung berlari ke arah Neji. Aku yakin pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di rumah Hinata. Ah, aku baru ingat. Dia adalah adik bungsu Hinata, Hanabi namanya. Pantas saja warna mata Lavendernya terlihat sangat familiar di benakku ketika melihatnya pertama kali. "Jangan sok pahlawan, _freak_. " WHAT?! FREAK?! DIA BERANI BILANG AKU INI FREAK?! "Kau dan dua buah 'pembantu'mu itu ikut kami sekarang juga. " Aku mencoba untuk tenang. Tenang Sakura, berhadapan dengan Karin itu hanya membuang tenaga.

Kulihat Karin berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan mencengkram lenganku keras sehingga aku meringis. Cengkramannya itu... sakit sekali. Aku sengaja untuk terus menatapnya tanpa takut. Untuk apa takut? Aku ini kan OSIS. Aku bisa saja berkata kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkannya karena tindakannya ini. Malah bagus jika dia seperti ini. Tangan sebelahnya yang bebas, terangkat keatas, bersiap untuk menamparku. Namun tiba-tiba Gaara menahan tangannya dan Neji melepaskanku dari cengkraman iblisnya. Rasakan itu Karin! Raut tegang dan kesakitan terlihat di wajahnya ketika Gaara menahan tangannya. Sepertinya Gaara menahannya dengan kuat, huh? Ingin sekali aku tertawa keras-keras sekarang.

CKRIK

Suara kamera terdengar dari arah Sai dan Kiba yang kini sudah nyengir puas melihat hasil karya mereka. Karin yang sedang ketakutan. Hah, bahkan mungkin Ino akan membayar mahal untuk foto itu. Kapan lagi bisa melihat wajah Karin yang ketakutan begitu? Jarang. Wajah Karin berubah memerah, menahan amarahnya. "Hapus foto itu! " pekiknya. "_Yeah, you wish. _Harusnya kau ingat Karin, bahwa sekolah adalah **daerah kekuasaan penuh para OSIS**. " Aku tersenyum menang dan pandanganku beralih ke arah Tayuya dan Suigetsu yang berwajah ketakutan juga karena sudah ditahan oleh Shikamaru dan Rock Lee. "Ayo ikut kami. " Kakiku melangkah ke arah kantor kepala sekolah, tempat 'pesta' akan dirayakan. Menyenangkan juga ternyata menjadi OSIS hihihi.

.

.

.

Sejauh ini, kami telah menangkap puluhan murid yang ketahuan melakukan aksi _bully._ Tak kusangka akan ada sebanyak itu. Memikirkan soal _bully,_ pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang ke Sasori. Ah, sedang apa dia? Apakah dia masih kena _bully_? Jujur saja, agak cemas juga aku saat tak melihatnya seharian penuh di sekolah hari ini. Sangat tidak Sasori karena dia pasti tak akan pernah mau membolos hanya karena sakit panas. Dia akan memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Apa dia kena _bully _di luar sekolah ya? Bagaimana kalau ia sakit parah? Atau dirampok di tengah jalan? Oke, pikiranku mulai melayang-layang membayangkan yang tidak tidak tentangnya. Atau jangan jangan dia sedang kencan bersama gadis lain?!

Mood ku yang tadinya sedang baik, kini rusak begitu saja membayangkan Sasori yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain. Apalagi jika gadis yang dikencaninya diam-diam itu genit-genit dengannya. Ihhh! Menyebalkan! Tanpa sadar, tanganku terkepal kuat-kuat, membuat Ino yang berada di sampingku menatapku keheranan. "Kau ini kenapa, eh Sakura? " Ia menghentikan aktivitas menulis tugasnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino yang masih menatapku heran. "Tak apa, hanya kesal karena dia sedang kencan. " jawabku berusaha sependek mungkin.

"Kencan? Dia? Dia siapa? Yang jelas dong! " Ino mencolek lenganku lalu menarik-nariknya sehingga aku mau tak mau menceritakan semuanya. Semua pikiranku yang sangat sangat menyebalkan!

Setelah menyimak ceritaku dengan wajah serius, Ino malah tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan-akan ceritaku barusan adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Apa Ino kekurangan bahan lelucon sampai ceritaku dianggapnya lucu? Huh, bukannya lega karena telah menceritakan semuanya, aku malah makin sebal dan menyesal telah bercerita. Ino mengelap air mata yang berada di sudut matanya akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Dasar Ino! "Maaf maaf, jadi... kau cemburu begitu? "

Emeraldku membelalak lebar, cemburu?! Masa iya sih?! "Jangan bercanda Ino, kau tau sendiri aku tidak menyukainya. " sergahku cepat.

"Lantas kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kesal? " Ino menyeringai jahil. Aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Kenapa reaksi alami ini harus muncul sih?!

"Y-ya kan aku kekasihnya. Jadi... jadi ya jadi... aku merasa tidak dihargai kalau begini caranya! " Aku tersenyum puas setelah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Ino barusan.

Keras kepalanya Ino, ia masih saja menatapku dengan tatapan mengintrogasi layaknya aku ini seorang bandit yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri.

"Tch. Tadi aku melihatnya bersama dengan Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata juga tidak masuk kan hari ini? Nah berarti mereka membolos berdua. Untuk... kencan mungkin? " Ino mengendikkan bahunya, tanda ia sendiri tak tahu pasti.

Ingatanku kembali kepada percakapanku dengan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, dia memang mengatakan bahwa Hinata itu manis. Tapi, apa mungkin Sasori menyukai Hinata? Hinata sendiri kan sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto. Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, Ino langsung berkata "Naruto dan Hinata sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Kasian Hinata, ia terlihat er- kesepian sepertinya. "

Bagus Ino, moodku makin bertambah parah hancurnya. Kejengkelanku menaik drastis begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Ino barusan dan dugaanku bahwa Sasori dan Hinata berkencan semakin kuat. Kupasang wajah sedatar mungkin, acuh tak acuh pada para adik kelasku yang lewat sembari menyapaku. Semuanya terasa menyebalkan hari ini! Bahkan seorang pemuda malang yang ketahuan tak becus mengerjakan hukuman mengepel koridornya habis kujadikan sebagai bahan pelampiasan. Agak kasian juga sih, tapi biarlah.

"Sakura. " panggil Ino tiba-tiba yang hanya kuladeni dengan gumaman malas.

"Sakuraaa. " panggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Ino ini apaan sih? Kurang jelas ya kalau aku ini sedang tak ingin diganggu?!

"Apaan sih? " Aku menoleh ke arahnya, hendak marah, namun kemarahan itu menguap seketika saat melihat Sasori yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-chan! "

"Hah?! "

* * *

_"Loving you makes my heart explode with happiness. "_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

**Haduuuu maaf ya minna karena baru bisa update ini sekarang. Sumpah Mary ngerasa gagal banget sama fic ini dan kalian, juga sebagai seorang author. Mary agak kesulitan mikirin lanjutan ceritanya karena yang kepikiran cuma endingnya doang ngga ada pertengahannya. Ditambah lagi jadwal sekolah yang makin padat dan tugas sekolah yang numpuk. Ini aja diem-diem *dihajar***

**Sekali lagi maaf ya, dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena udah setia sama fic ini. Maaf kalo kalian bete, Mary akuin ini salah Mary dan Mary mohon maaf bangettt.**

**Mauree Azure: Maaf ya atas keterlambatannya yang emang sangat sangat telat. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan makasih udah mau nunggu fic ini *ojigi (_ _) :")**

**Aprilia Amaterasu Bluepink: Ampun deh yang imut (?) *digebukinmasal* xD Makasih ya buat semangatnya dan makasih juga udah mau nunggu fic ini. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ketelatan update *ojigi (_ _) :")**

**Natsukiamon: Iya ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih ya udah mau nunggu fic ini dan ngebaca. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena ketelatan update *ojigi (_ _) :")**

** : Makasih ya, dan maaf karena baru update sekarang karena emang jadwal padat banget. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya *ojigi (_ _) :")**

**Guests: Makasih karena kalian udah mau baca fic ini dan setia. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan fic ini *ojigi (_ _)**

**_Without my readers, im nothing. Special thanks:_  
**

**_Lady Karin_**

**_Mauree Azure_**

**_Aprilia Amaterasu Bluepink_**

**_Natsukiamon_**

**_Kuromi No Sora_**

**_Api Hitam AMATERASU_**

**_Miyoko Kimimori_**

**_Rabenda No Hana_**

**_Guests_**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE?**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER ;P**


End file.
